


rainy bus stop

by autumnrose27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnrose27/pseuds/autumnrose27
Summary: patton did not want to get caught in the rain. but he did, trying to get home. however, while waiting at the bus stop, he meets someone who makes the rain not all bad.





	rainy bus stop

Patton hurried towards the bus stop, using the umbrella he held to protect against the pouring rain. He hugged his coat tighter around himself to keep out the cold as he looked to see if the bus was close. He knew it wasn’t coming soon, but he still wanted to check to make sure.

He managed to find a suitable spot near the bus stop sign, standing there quietly, absentmindedly twirling his umbrella as he listened to the sound of the rain. He was slightly impatient with the bus, wanting to get home so he could curl up with a warm drink on the couch. But listening to the rain was a good way of passing the time.

He heard another noise soon: the sound of footsteps coming near him. He saw a figure in the corner of his vision, another man joining next to him to wait for the bus. He took a glance at them.

He was tall, much taller than Patton, and had slightly tanned skin, brown hair, and a red-and-white bomber jacket that did barely anything to protect him against the rain. Patton had to admit that he found him quite handsome, but he was more concerned that he seemed to be shivering. Despite the fact that he was utterly drenched, he held a confident stance and gaze.

Patton looked back at the street, a couple cars driving by, sending waves of puddles up and back behind them. It was almost serene in a sense, just hearing the engines of a few cars as they drove, the sound of the heavy rain hitting the concrete and roofs of the nearby buildings, and the little rush of wind ever so often that made the leaves sway on their branches. 

Patton, however the peaceful scene, couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to, in some way, help the person next to him, since he could tell he did not prepare for the rain. He looked over at them again, and soon wordlessly lifted the umbrella to cover the both of them and stepped closer.

The man seemed confused at first, noticing first the fact that the rain had stopped pouring on him, but then that someone was holding something over him. They looked over at Patton.

“Sorry, but I thought that maybe we could share my umbrella, since I’m sure you probably don’t like getting rained on,” Patton said. The man seemed flattered.

“Oh, thank you,” He said, flashing a smile at Patton.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Patton’s arm slowly beginning to tire from holding the umbrella higher to cover for both of their heights. The man seemed to notice this.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” He said, grabbing onto the umbrella himself. 

Patton smiled and let out a quiet “thank you” before letting his hand fall to his side, tapping a small rhythm on his leg as he looked out over the street.

Standing this close to a stranger was odd, but he didn’t really mind the body heat, especially when it was in the cold rain. He heard the other humming a song, however, that he thought seemed familiar to him.

“Uh, excuse me, but I swear I know that song you're humming, what is it?” He asked, the man looking at him. 

“Oh, it’s just a song that I’m performing in my theater group,” The man said.

“You do theater?” Patton asked.

“Why, I do!” The man exclaimed.

“That’s cool! I thought about going to one of the plays once that were here, never went, though.”

“That’s a shame, you should totally go sometime another show is in town!”

“I’m planning on it!”

Conversation seemed to sprout out of nowhere, the two talking about almost everything that came to their minds. Patton felt as if the man and him had already been friends before, since they seemed to click quickly despite having just met.

They talked until they both heard the bus driving down the road, both of them turning to watch it pull up to them. It parked, opening its doors and letting a few people out before Patton and the man stepped in. The man closed the umbrella as they stepped inside, handing it back to Patton. Patton thanked him, and they took seats opposite sides of each other as they began to talk again.

Soon, however, after a few more stops of people getting on and off, it was Patton’s stop.

“Oh, sorry, it’s my stop right now, it was nice meeting you though,” Patton said as he got up and began to walk to the opened doors.

“It was nice meeting you too… wait, I never got your name,” The man said, almost with urgency. “My name is Roman.”

“I’m Patton,” Patton responded, grinning at the other as he got close to the door. “Well, see you around, Roman!”

“See you,” Roman said, with a wave. Patton waved back before opening his umbrella and exiting the bus. 

As he made the rest of the walk home, he smiled to himself. Maybe being caught in the rain wasn’t so bad.


End file.
